Love in the time of the holocaust
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: kendall knight is commander of the most infamous consentration camp in poland auschwitz. he is a fierce anti semite but when he meets a young boy named james diamond who is jewish what will happen between them? kames
1. Chapter 1 the the Great War & childhood

** Love in the time of the holocaust chapter 1 the Great war and childhood (reviews are wanted this my first fanfic)**

** kendall fransis schmidt was born in Germany in 1905 his father was a fierce nationalist who loved germany very much he served in the German army. his mother was anti semite and an owner of a small shop in berlin. kendall grew up in a very strict house hold there were no times for games or fun. he was home schooled because his parents believed the jews controlled the world currancy and educational system. by the time he was 9 years old the first world war had broken out and although Germany did not start it they allied themselves with austria hungary. his father was killed in an brutal attack in the somme in 1916 Germany eventually lost the war to America the Britsh and the Italians. his mother told him that it was the fault of of the jews and they were not part of the master race he came to hate them with all is heart and said he would someday make them pay! **

** should i continue this or not?** please review the chapters will get much longer I have decided I will continue this!


	2. Chapter 2 the rise of the Nazis

Love in time of the holocaust chapter 2 The end of war the rise of The Nazis

I have decided i am going to continue this but i can not promise when i will update however... I have a very hectic schedule with all this fical cliff nonsense up in washington ugh all the senators disgust me they can't agree on anything i will try to update as soon as I can. and thank you to Abi DiLaurentis for reviewing tell your friends to review and see what they think and would you mind looking at my other story? James Diamond is great. and also I must also say I admire the work of your president in chile Sabastian Pinera he is a good man. Now on with the story!

Kendalls POV

When the war ended Kendall was 8 years old and was heartbroken not only did Germany lose the war but they were humiliated by the terrible conditions forced on them by the allies. an army of only 100,000 and no army or navy allies forced a weak Democratic government on Germany in 1920 Kendall searched all the political party's for one that had a solution to their problems he found none The democrats were too weak. The communists believed in a strong government but their economic beliefs were terrible they thought stealing from one group of people and giving it to another would help Germany! But there was one small one they called themselves The National Socialists catchy name at least he thought he went to one of their ralleys and it seemed great they disliked the communists Hated the Jews and believed in a strong government that did not punish success like the democratic socialists and communists did! he soon joined the SS and quickly rose though the ranks. In 1929 disaster stuck the stock market crashed on wall street Kendall thought it was the doing of the greedy jewish bankers. after the economic downturn the The National Socialists (also known as the Nazis) grew rapidly in popularity. in 1933 the leader of them Adolf Hitler for better or worse became dictator of Germany. Kendall was ecstatic Germany now had an effective government! as the years went by the attacks on the jews became more frequent by the year 1936 all jews were forced to wear a yellow star and could not buy books go to movie theaters and thousands of them were sent to concentration camps. Kendall showed great skill in finding where jews were hiding and as a reward was now a commander of an entire SS infantry division and ready to obey all orders from his friend and commanding officer Adolf Eichmann.

James POV

James was born in 1920 his parents died in a car crash when he was just 5 he was sent to an orphanage where he was cared for. he had many friends including a boy named Logan who was christian and loved jews however he was homosexual something the nazis hated and by the time they were both 13 the nazis had come to power Mes did not see them as to bad a little extreme there a little crazy there it did not seem not anything change but they did his all jews were driven out of the orphanages by 1935 and since the concentration camps were not fully functional yet they were put on the street and made homeless is what happened to james. he was separated from his friend Logan and struggled to simply survive he rented out a small apartment from a christian owner who did not believe in the nazi cause and worked in his shop. He amazingly saw goose stepping police officers ,military,stormtroopers, and SS men march by as well he thought all of these people want to kill me it was a scary thought! a one day a police officer saw him and noticed he looked jewish from his brown hair and eyes he asked for his identity card he said he lost it. you disgusting jew trying to cheat our German fatherland are you? No im not please don't turn me in I will do anything! he hit him across the face with a nightstick he fell to the floor and the officer told the shopkeeper to hold him there while he called for transport when got on his radio the shopkeeper told James to run and he did faster than any time in his life. he must have run half a mile when he heard a shot was it from that officer? did he kill that kind old man who helped me for two years? he didn't stop to find out. He had to get out of Germany!

Please review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3 the unseen & speading darkness

love in the time of the holocaust

chapter 3 the Unseen Growing Darkness thanks for the reviews so far!

Kendalls POV

Being an SS officer had its perks. you could take whatever you wanted from Jews and got all the best girls. Germany also had a labensborn program which was basically handsome young SS men having sex with young German girls so they could make more of the "master race" You could also fuck any girls you wanted to in fact that was what Kendall was doing now and she was on top of him his dick was inside her tight,wet,pussy he had his hands on her ass and she was going up and down on his dick "oh yeah girl how'd you get to be so tight?" For most German girls getting pregnant from a SS officer was a great honor. After a few more quick thrusts into her pussy he came hard. Kendall Knights cum was gushing into her. He hadn't had sex in a long time so he decided he would go a few more rounds with before going back to his base. He turned her over and said "I am going to make you scream my name." "Oh yes Kendall I want you inside me!" He rammed into her pussy over and over again. "Oh yes Kendall right there ohh oh it's so big!" He was balls deep inside her and soon he was cumming again and again. "KENDALL KENDALL KENDALL FUCK YES!" He was almost certain she would get pregnant from this. His balls were now completely empty he gave her a kiss and said "you were amazing thanks for an awesome time." "Anything for an SS officer."

When he got back to his base. He had learned Germany was preparing to invade Austria Hitlers birthplace. Eichmann ordered him and his soldiers to get ready to cross over the border. When they did there was no fighting of any kind except for some crazy police officer who pulled out his pistol. But the machine gun of one of his friends Klaus sure got that taken care of and by taken care of I mean he was soon like swiss cheese. In about 5 hours they reached the capital Vienna there was cheering crowds all shouting hail and clapping. Kendall could not believe Germany had conquered an entire country with barely firing a shot.

Normal POV

The year was 1938 by this time the vast majority of Europe was scared out of their mind or allied with Germany. The Italian fascists in Italy headed by Benito Mussolini and the nationalists in Spain headed by Franco were allied with Hitler. No one dared to question the might of the all-powerful German military. Which for some reason or another the french and british had chosen to ignore. The French,British, and Americans had problems of their own and were suffering a great economic depression but the German invasion of Austria was a wake up call .What should they do about Germany? They settled for peace they would give Germany half of Czechoslovakia maybe then Hitler would be happy? So then in march 1938 Briton and france gave in and they stripped Czechoslovakia of more than half the country and left it broken and abandoned. The prime minister of Great Briton Nevel Chamberlain got a letter signed by Adolf Hitler saying"WE WILL HAVE PEACE IN OUR TIME" It was signed by Adolf Hitler but little did chamberlain know Hitler believed this paper was worthless.

James POV

After the incident with the shopkeeper James had enough of living constantly in fear and moved basically overnight to Poland according to nazi law he was forced to give up 90% of his wealth. But it was worth it. He was finally free of the Germans and he did not have to fear the retaliations or the everyday torture that went along with living in germany. he had no money and was forced to make ends meat in Warsaw as a prostitute. he served money men they werent mean to him or anything just wanted to get off. he found it to be disgusting work but he had to do it. If he wanted to live.

Kendalls POV

After the fall of southern Czechoslovakia the nazis ignored the piece of paper hitler signed and invaded the rest of of it. However this time unlike in Austria or southern Czechoslovakia there were no happy crowds clapping just blank faces staring at their countless tanks that went past them. They reached the capital Prague in a few days after intense border fighting nonetheless however only 5 men in his division were killed. After they got back to berlin he and his men goose stepped past the marching band after another huge victory for Germany. It was Hitlers birthday and in a big speech he spoke of Germany making the world safer from the jews and the evil capitalists and communists. On the evening of August 31st 1939 he got a phone call to get his men ready for an drill. He wondered what was going on they never did drills on a friday! After he got his men ready Eichmann turned on the radio. Hitler was speaking he said polish troops had attacked a german radio station and captured it. He lied about this however everyone believed him. Hitler said victory was assured and they were making the world safe for the German people.

Normal POV

England and France warned Hitler another breach of the agreement would result in war. But by this time Hitler didn't really care if it did or not. Hitler no longer had to play nice. He had the best army in the world, the best equipment, and the bravest men. It was now time for war and the german soldiers put their uniforms with a tired nazi solute before starting a war that would end up killing 60,000,000 people.

All right here we go its gonna start to heat up now! also what on earth is going to happen with the U.S. debt ceiling in 2013 any ideas? Pritty scary stuff!


	4. chapter 4 Poland falls

Hi there please review my all my story's if you like KAMES then im sure you will love it! thanks to those who have reviewed so far! PS zoties are Poland's currency during the 1930s as well Stalin was Russa's dictator from 1928-1953

Chapter 4 Poland falls

Kendalls POV

Kendall wrote in his diary September, 1st 1939. "Me and my division crossed the border into Poland long past were the people who cheered us on. We have met fierce resistance it may be longer then a few weeks before this war is over. But I have great faith in our army we will be victorious I do not doubt it for a second!

Later that month Kendall and his men entered the town of Kraków. Fierce fighting raged between the opposing army's. Kendall got behind an armed car and shot his MP40 submachine gun several times toward the polish army barracks. He must have fired 40 rounds before a german panzer 1 tank fired their machine guns and nearly wiped out the building. They soon surrendered when they heard the german Stuka dive bombers loud screeching sound. Several of his friends lay dead. It was then he realized the extent of his wounds a bullet had gone though his arm and grazed his leg.

He was immediately driven to a german hospital. He saw his companion Eichmann "Congrats you are one of the first german soldiers of the war to be shot!" he said in a sarcastic tone. He started bursting out laughing. "Yeah well I showed those polish whose boss!" "True, very true that's why you will get to rest for a while and get the wound badge for your efforts. Besides you are far to important to be in combat im transferring you to extermination work after your wounds heal." "yes sir Mr. Eichmann."

James POV September 4th 1939

September 1st 1939 James could not believe it after he had escaped the evil of the nazis they were coming to him now! Poland had a huge jewish population. But the nazis couldn't possibly kill all of them right? No of course not there were to many of them! Ever since James moved to Poland things had been far better than living in Germany. He was reunited with his gay friend Logan who he not seen in a long time. Apparently The nazis were not very friendly to gays either, not surprising it seemed they hated everyone! However James new profession was not a very glamorous one. He had sex with girls (sometimes men to if they paid enough) to get by but he didn't have to do it very often After all he was gorgeous. They would pay him a ton of money!

Poland's capital of Warsaw had not seen too much damage since the war had begun that might change, but for the moment there was still bills to pay. James was currently in a bar with some guy kissing his neck. With Logan making sure nothing went wrong. He was cute but very mean. But it didn't matter to james either way he wasnt gay. But what he was going to do was steal his wallet. James always prefered pretending that he liked them and that's what he was planing to do now it always worked. "Ohhh that feels so good." Said james to the man cupping his balls and kissing him. "Fucking be quiet." He pushed himself up to james ear and whispered "If you want some food then you will have to let me fuck you." "Promise you will give me some?" "Yeah" "Great But before you fuck me I have to go clean up a little first." "Yeah well hurry back I want to stick my dick up that tight ass of yours!" James kissed him passionately While he was doing this he tried to get the man's wallet out of his pants. But he couldn't he was wearing tight pants.

Somehow he would have to get his pants down. "On second thought why don't you come to the bathroom with me?" James said while twirling his hair. This was so sexy the man thought. When they got inside the man pushed him into the stall and pulled his pants down. "What are you gonna do my little whore?" "Do you want a hand job?" "Oh yeah I want that!" James spit on the man's dick and started pumping it while searching the mans pants for his wallet. When he found it he had no trouble getting it out this time. "Oh James I think I'm gonna C-CUM" He blew his seed onto James hand. "Oh My God That was fucking fantastic." "I'm so glad you enjoyed that." James started moving closer to the door. "So why don't you go ahead and fuck me?" "You are such a slut" The man pushed James against the bathroom door and took james pants off. "You want me to cum in your ass?" "Yes I do so much." James had him right where he wanted him. Logan come over the next stall quietly and hit him over the head with a bottle. He was now out cold. "So you enjoy making starving 17-year-old boys please you? "You sick fuck!"

"Thanks Logan but kind of late I almost had this mans dick inside me!" "Well sorry anyway how much money did you get?" "500 zoties." "That's a decent amount I guess." Lets get out of here before he gets up, I'd hate to be here when that happens! They left the bar and soon they saw what was soon to be a common occurence during the war and occupation, german fighter bombers. "OH FUCK look at all of them" yelled Logan. there were hundreds of them dropping bombs in the distance James could hear them getting louder. "What do we do?" James asked. "What can we do James? Nothing the situation is hopeless."

September 16th 1939

Kendall had mostly recovered from his wounds by mid september and by this time most of Poland was in Germany's hands, however Warsaw was one of the few places to hold out. It was fierce house to house fighting from what he had been told by several officers. He was glad he wasnt going to be fighting anymore but was now doing something completely different he was in charge of a new project "the finial solution to the jewish question." A Huge concentration camp was supposed to be opening in a small polish town of alswitch he would ultimately be in charge of it. it would hold jews,communists, and gays.

Kendall had recently been battling with a problem something of his own. he was having thoughts about men what is so wrong with that? he thought. but he could never tell anyone about it however if you were bisexual at the very least you were going to be thrown out of the SS. He had to keep it a secret and hoped it would just eventually go away. Just then a young girl walked into his hospital room. She looked about 17,had blond hair blue eyes and from the looks of it a tight pussy. part of the labensborn program no doubt. he would rather a man now however he still loved pussy. "Hi my names Kendall whats yours?" "Its Greta I was hired to make all the SS men feel good so what do you want?" It was still kind of hard of him to walk "Well why don't you just get on my dick?" She wasted no time. she pulled his covers off and with her checkered SS skirt still on she got on his dick. "Wow you don't want to even talk?" "I've got a lot of men to do just relax." She bounced on his dick and fucked him hard and fast. "Your dick feels so good in my tight pussy." This slut was almost busting his balls. "Cum inside me!" "Take my sperm bitch!" He had a huge orgasm. When she was finished she left the room almost immediately without saying a word.

James POV

September 25th 1939

James was in a troubled sleep He woke up when he heard a loud bang. He had never got a good sleep since German Bombs had started raining over downtown a few weeks a ago. It was almost nonstop now though. The Germans were getting closer there was almost nothing to stop them. But he had to fight back! Logan was pleading with him. "James please don't go! James You are going to be killed I can't survive without you!" "Look Logan we have to fight ive had enough with these fuckers!" He signed up for the army and was immediately given a uniform and a sniper rifle. He was sent to the battlefield ( Which was basically a few blocks away.) He ran faster than he had in his entire life through the war-torn streets. He took up a place in a clothing store where the german vehicles were known to drive though. He saw a few armored cars roll pass he let them go it wasnt as if he could stop them with a sniper rifle!

He saw a small motorcycle go past. When he fired his shot and it went clean though the soldiers helmet and he fell right off his bike. a dozen germans spotted him on one of the rooftops and fired their machine gun at him. Logan was right it was useless. There were to many of them he would not be able to kill them all. He was forced to go back to his apartment after changing into plain cloths.

Later that night Logan came over. "Oh my God james what happened?" "You don't want to know but we can't stop them that's for sure." I told you but at least thank God you are still alive!" I might as well be dead! We are going to be killed by them anyway." "Don't say that you dont know that" "Yes I do they aren't going to stop Logan can't you see that? Once Poland falls then they going to go on to France and then when the british are off the continent all of Europe and then the world!" "No you don't know that someone will stop them they have to! What about the Soviets or the Americans?" "Oh yes the communists in russia aren't they just great?" James said in a sarcastic tone. "We will get though this James. I promise one way or another." "promise?" "I promise Now go to bed we can talk about this more later."

Kendall's POV

October 1st 1939

Kendall left the hospital a few days later after his wounds had completely healed and helped direct the unfolding war with Hitlers generals. He was surprised to hear about the plans for ghettos in Warsaw when it was captured. It seemed a bit harsh but he would go along with it if hitler thought it was best. Finally after several weeks of terrible fighting the Germans captured Warsaw. After this resistence all over Poland immediately stopped. Soon he could concentrate on the jewish problem without any other things getting in his way!

Normal POV

In agreement with the Nazis the Russian communists crossed the border on sept 17, 1939 and took over half of Poland but the Germans were the ones that did most of the fighting during the month-long war. Arrests, deportations, and executions began almost immediately. Poland swallowed by the nazis and the communists had entered a new dark age.

End chapter 4. Was that good? Any ideas for the next chapter? Tell me by reviewing or private message!


End file.
